


3...2...1...Heikki

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, ebay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebay and two guys in need. I'm sorry this turned out slightly sad but it was supposed to be a crack ficlet<br/>Just had this idea after a phone conversation with a friend so got down to write it rigth away, sorry for typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3...2...1...Heikki

**Author's Note:**

> The idea hit me after I saw ths post on Tumblr: http://ultrafactsblog.com/post/108376635328/fact-source-follow-ultrafacts-for-more-facts

Seb is scrolling through Ebay looking up different sport equipment he needs. He's hoping to get a good deal when another advert caught his eye. A blonde mop of hair and steal blue eyes glaring back at him from the little thumbnail that is added alongside the offer. His heart skips a beat as his mouse hovers over to the icon to open up the requested page. He has no idea why he is even looking it up, since it is nothing of the stuff he needs, but his brain seems to have another train of thoughts than his hands so soon after he founds the desktop of his computer filled with a pic of a hot looking guy, who put himself up on sale. Sebastian knows it's weird shit so his eyes quickly scan the offer written beneath.

Following the information giving in the description, this guy's name was Heikki and he was from Finland, looking for someone to give him a ride from Zurich airport into the little town Sebastian was actually living in. So he wasn't selling himself but looking for someone to give him a ride.

“How strange is that!” Seb exclaims taking a sip from his glass of coke before setting it back onto the coffee table. He is tempted to leave the page thinking it is totaly not trustworthy but decides against it and checks the auction review instead. Heikki's Ebay profile suggested him with 546 good votes and no negative reviews at all. Seb still feels confused before he knows it himself his desktop is filled with a zoom version of the guy's pretty mark able face with that tuft of blonde hair and those incredible sparkling eyes. Maybe he should give it a go?

The clock next to the price field is ticking away, only 35 minutes left to leave a bid. The drive was supposed to take place tomorrow shortly after lunch time when Heikki would have touched down in Zurich. Seb felt stupid as he entered the price of 50€ into the recommended offer field and pressed the confirmation button just to see someone else has been faster or set a higher end-price.

Anger is flaring up at him, he wants to meet this mysterious man and if he could by giving him a ride maybe that wasn't that bad. Seb flickered open another tab on his google chrome checking into the homepage of his bank account, he was just a student, planning to become a mechanic and specify himself onto Formula 1 engines. The university bills were eating him up and he didn't had much savings. Maybe 100€ - he would manage that if it would give him the opportunity to meet the Finn. Sebastian quickly proceeded to higher the price with the set goal of 100€, the screen giving him a flash of red again. Someone elses bid was higher then his own. He had lost once again.

“Fuck that!” He couldn't help himself but getting even angrier, he wanted that guy, he couldn't say why but he just had to have him. Sebastian rubbed his tired face, the minutes ticking away from him as he tried to figure out how to get more money. He had no parents to ask and his job in a bar didn't pay off that good either. He had no real securities apart from the flat he was living in.

An exasperated sigh tore from his dry lips as he licked them nervously seeing the time running out slowly.

The solution to his problem seemed so easy, yet so difficult. He could get credit by his bank. He would have to pay it back but they would loan him. Was he seriously considering to get a loan to offer a mysterious Finn a lift in his crappy old car just to get a date?

He must be nuts, that's what his dad would say if he would be still alive. His body buzzes with hot and cold showers down his spine as he grabs his telephone to get in touch with his financial institution. He has no idea how much loan he would need, so before even clearing away a credit, his fingers try to get the top bidding. His fingers hovered over 15000 Euros before confirming the offer and seeing the green arrow next to it. He made it. Currently set at 14899, 58 €. Now he just needed to assure his financial institution who just answered the phone.

The clock ran out silently as Sebastian stumbled through his explanation why he needed loan. It took him a lot of convincing but it was accepted. He more or less just sold the flat he lived in as a loan to save up but the would manage if the price was to get to know this blonde, blue eyed beautiful creature of mother earth. The clock ringing out the last seconds as Seb silently mumbled along to himself.

“3...2....1....MINE!” He jumped off his desk chair and danced across the room. Clicking the Paypal option button he secured the payment before jumping around some more.

He just paid almost 15000 € to give some strange guy a lift. He must have lost it!

 

This night he had a hard time to fall asleep but found himself dreaming about Heikki. It must be him, he must be the guy Seb had been looking for all these years. His heart fluttered in his chest and his cheeks flushed even while he slept. What a lovesick dork he was. But Love had no price and if he had to take a loan to get a chance he would have done it the same way like he did that evening.

 

His alarm kicked him out of bed early and he cleaned up his little flat in lightning speed before jumping into the shower, getting dressed, refusing breakfast and nursing a coffee instead, before he was nailed to his driving seat, his foot pushing down onto the accelerator. He speed off towards Zurich airport, his heart about to jump out of his chest with excitement. With breaking several speeding limits he reached his destination and drifted into a free parking lot alongside the main entrance. He was so nervous his hands were wet with sweat as he toddled into the waiting area and listened to the voice above his head calling out the flights.

 

Nervously and jumpy he moved from on to the other foot, glancing around as the people started to pile out of the pass control and moved on to their waiting relatives. His eyes searching the mass of people for a sign of Heikki. Suddenly he realized he hadn't taken any sign with him he could wave to get the other guys attention, so all that was left for him was to have a cautious look out. As the most of the crowd drifted away, everybody making there way out, a blonde tall men dressed in dark shorts and a light blue training jacket left the pass control with a tiny suitcase in tow. He was bulky, wide broad shoulders, his step hard and precise.

A smile formed on Sebastian's lips that seemed to engulf the entire earth at once and he was feeling so lightly headed he was afraid he might pass out from the merry sight of the other man. Trying to adjust his heart rate by taking calming breaths, Sebastian approached the waiting Finn who was looking around nervously.

“Hi Heikki.” Sebastian offered smiling widely and holding his hand out for a shake. “I'm Sebastian, the guy from Ebay and I will give you a ride”.

Heikki's blue eyes didn't give away any emotion, he scanned him over making Sebastian feel trapped inside himself as the other guy judged him with no emotion displaying on his facial expressions at all.

“Hi, thank you.” the reply came in a rather harsh and cold leveled voice as Heikki gave him a sharp nodd. Sebastian drank in every movement his opponent offered, before he dropped his hand realizing he wasn't about to get a grip on him that easily.

“So you could call me Seb. If you follow me I will give you a lift in my old Skoda. It's not the best but hey I tuned it a bit and it fucking rocks.” Sebastian started to tell, thinking that if he offered more information about himself, maybe he would catch the other guy's interest.

Sebastian lead the way seeing Heikki google at the run down car but not saying anything. He was properly more relieved that he got a lift by someone. Sebastian opened the trunk an helped Heikki to settle in his expensive looking suitcase, before they took their seats.

“I'm a student and I'm going to be a mechanic someday. I want to be a race engineer if I couldn't become a racing driver so I hope you do not mind if I put on a bit of speed.” Sebastian bubbled filling the silence of their journey.

With every word he spoke he felt more proud of himself, glancing at Heikki every now and again before fixing his look back on the road. Heikki was pretty withdrawn but maybe he had a chance, after all he had offered a lot of money. The silence lengthened as the journey moved on and Sebastian was getting tired from speaking. Stopping at a red light he drank some water from a bottle in the side pocket of his door, feeling drained.

“You are not much of a talker, Mister expensive I look like a freaky model. “ Seb chuckled, seeing an amused smile appear on Heikki's face making him look utterly gorgeous with the sun coming in from the window of the passenger seat.

“Well, it started with 1€ so not my fault.” Heikki replied rather oddly, chuckling softy to himself. The German, as Sebastian has told him earlier, was trying to make conversation using some random chat up lines but Heikki didn't even flinch. He didn't even paid attention to the younger man's attempts.

Their journey was nearing the end as the sign on the road side came into view and the hotel Heikki was supposed to stay at was just a few meters down the main road. Seb had tried to impress the Finn with his driving skills, he sure would get a speeding ticket for their journey back.

“So if you want you can crash at mine.“ Sebastian beamed up at the older man in affection seeing Heikki laugh.

“Thanks, mate but I got a hotel room waiting for me. Was a nice trip so.” Heikki trailed off with no idea what else to say. This entire journey seemed ridiculous to him. He only came here, because he had to attend an important Icehockey event and needed a lift to get there in time, since he couldn't drive himself.

Finnish police had stopped him 2 weeks earlier for speeding in the city with a certain amount of Vodka cursing through his veins and that was all of the background. He never expected the Ebay offer to went up this high but he sure wouldn't complain, since obviously the younger boy next to him had been desperate to meet him, if he took into account that Sebastian had managed to actually tell him all sort of personal things about himself during their ride.

Seb was licking his lips nervously but stopped the car as requested in a free parking lot next to the hotel's entrance. He got out alongside Heikki, opening the trunk for him to get his luggage as their arms brushed against each other for just a fraction of a second. Sebastian could feel his blood roaring in his ears, his cheeks flushing terribly as he flinched away to look up bashful at the Finn, who just gave him a crooked smile.

“Thanks for the ride.” Heikki said and was about to drag off and check in. Seb couldn't help himself and pouted. Was this it, would the other just simply leave him behind?

“If you want I could show you a nice coffee house.” He blurt out in an attempt to keep Heikki's company for a while longer.

“Nah, but thanks.” Heikki dismissed, seeing Sebastian's lower lip starting to tremble. The boy was close to burst into tears and it made Heikki uncomfortable. What the hell was he supposed to do?

“Really, like, it was nice you gave me a ride and everything.” He tried to reassure him. “I really hope you get along in your studies kiddo.” Heikki smiled, seeing Seb trembling harder as the first sob fought it's way past his clenched throat. It was a heartbreaking sight, leaving Heikki helplessly shrugging his shoulders.

“But I just paid 15000 € to meet you!” Seb sobbed.

“I really am sorry for that.”

“I put my flat on loan just to meet you, because just look at you! You are so fucking gorgeous and perfect and..." Seb trailed off in tears making Heikki flinch and show off his empty palms. That was too much for him to compare to. All he had needed was a ride and not a love sick teen.

“You know, just leave me a message on Ebay and we will sort that credit out. How about that? I don't want to ruin your future.” Heikki offered politely, sending Seb into another fit of tears.

Sebastian knew this game was over, he knew there was no way to make it work and his heart crumbled into a million pieces. He turned his back to the Finn, getting into the car before he headed off. Maybe he would contact Heikki about the loan. Maybe.

One thing for sure was certain.

**You can't buy love.**

 


End file.
